Demigod Chat
by morfin761
Summary: Afin de rapprocher les deux camps, Leo a crée un chat où chacun pourrait discuter malgré la distance... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.
1. Chat 1

**J'ai récement découvert le site DTC, et après le fou rire à chaque quote, je me suis dis : et pourquoi nos amis sang-mêlés n'y aurait pas le droit. Alors oubliez tout ce que vous saviez sur eux, et préparé vous à tout redécouvrir...avec humour.**

* * *

**Leo entre dans le chat.**

**Jason entre dans le chat.**

**Percy entre dans le chat.**

**Annabeth entre dans le chat. **

**Piper entre dans le chat.**

**Leo est maintenant connu comme ****Awesome**** Leo.**

**Piper :** Faut penser à changer le message qd quelqu'un arrive.

**Percy :** Pk ? ça te donne des idées ?^^

**Annabeth** **:** Fermes la, Cervelle d'algue.

**Jason : **+1

**Piper : **+1

**Percy :** Pk, y réagit pas Valdez ?

**Awesome**** Leo :** J'essaye de régler le nombre de personnes qui peuvent entre dans le chat…

**Piper : **Vous voyez. Ça sonne bizarre comme phrase.

**Awesome Leo :** *qui peuvent accéder au canal de discussion en ligne, si tu préfères Reine de Beauté

**Jason : **là c'est tt de suite beaucoup moins connoté…

**Percy :** et moins amusant.

**Annabeth : **Pourquoi ce canal déjà ?

**Awesome Leo :** pour resserrer les liens entre les deux camps.

**Percy :** Pk ? Y peuvent pas y accéder…

**Awesome Leo :** Pas encore…Faut que Jas' donne l'adresse et le mdp du chat à Reyna et à sa sœur

**Piper :** Jason, tu es en contact avec Reyna ?

**Jason : **merci beaucoup mec… vraiment -'

**Awesome Leo :** Au moins le canal marche…C'est déjà ça…

**Awesome Leo :** Bon faut que je le deco histoire de finir les réglages…

**Annabeth :** Je t'envoie Axel ?

**Awesome Leo :** S'il te plait .

**Awesome Leo :** Déconnection total dans : 5

**Awesome Leo : **4

**Piper :** Jason 5h devant la grande maison.

**Awesome Leo : **3

**Piper : **Et sois à l'heure.

**Awesome Leo :** 2

**Jason : **compris

**Awesome Leo :** 1

**Leo a été déconnecté du chat.**

**Jason a été déconnecté du chat.**

**Percy a été déconnecté du chat.**

**Annabeth a été déconnecté du chat. **

**Piper a été déconnecté du chat.**

* * *

Je serais dans l'incapacité de poster durant un certain temps, mais vous inquiétez pas: la suite est prête. Une petite review ?


	2. Chat 2

****Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews et ceux qui ce sont contenté de lire :). Euh, voilà... Bonne lecture quoi ;)

* * *

**Awesome Leo vient de se connecter.**

**Axel vient de se connecter.**

**Awesome Leo :** Yo

**Axel **: re. T'es content des arrangements du serv' ?

**Awesome Leo :** Bof' tu sais que moi, je m'fiche un peu…

**Axel :** Si tu l'dis. T'as envoyé l'adresse à Reyna ?

**Reyna vient de se connecter.**

**Awesome Leo :** t'as ta réponse xD…

**Axel: **Timing parfait XD…

**Reyna: **? J'ai loupée quelque chose ?

**Axel :** Non, non… Bon allez, Océane m'appelle ^^

**Axel : **A plus les tourtereaux.

**Axel est déconnecté.**

**Reyna : **Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

**Awesome Leo : **Aucune idée ^^'

**Reyna :** 'Fin bref…

**Reyna :** Jason est là ?

**Awesome Leo : **Nop ', de tout façon, il y a une liste des gens présents.

**Reyna :** Annabeth peut être ?

**Awesome Leo :** Voir plus haut : /

**Piper vient de se connecter.**

**Reyna :** C'est bon… je n'avais pas vue -'

**Awesome Leo : **t'as besoin de quelque chose _Mi Reina_ ?

**Reyna :** Les plans pour reconstruire la Nouvelle Rome que _tu_ as détruites…

**Awesome Leo : **Euh…Tu m'en veux encore ?

**Reyna :** Oui ^^ et beaucoup, si tu veux tout savoir…

**Awesome Leo : **Et je peux aider ?

**Reyna :** Tu vas aider, en effet.

**Awesome Leo : **Mais j'en avais l'intention.

**Reyna :** Bien je t'attendrais au forum à 17h demain.

**Reyna :** ne sois surtout pas en retard.

**Reyna est déconnecté.**

**Awesome Leo :** J'ai l'impression de mettre fait avoir…

**Piper :** Vrai : P.

* * *

Bah oui un OC, deux même, mais que voulez vous...je n'ai pas pu résisté...


	3. Chat 3

**Yo, ici Morfin qui vous parle depuis la lune... Vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que je posterais régulièrement ? Moi non plus ;). Un petit chapitre que je trouve moins amusant que les autres, mais qui seras orienté Leyna ;).**

* * *

**Jason vient de se connecter.**

**Percy :** Quand même vachement utile ce chat.

**Piper :** On peut y faire des rencontres. Pas vrai Leo…

**Awesome Leo :** Fermez là vous deux.

**Jason :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Percy : **Leo a trouvé quelqu'un…

**Jason:** srx ? o.O

**Awesome Leo:** Merci de la confiance, mec -'

**Jason:** Profites-en, elle est gratuite ;)

**Awesome Leo :** Nan, je dois juste rejoindre Reyna, demain à 17h pour réparer la NR.

**Piper :** on pourrait appeler ça : Reo…

**Percy : **Leyna sonne mieux, non ?

**Jason : **o.o qui êtes-vous ?

**Piper :** Et qu'avez-vous fait de Percy ?

**Percy :** Percy est à la douche, c'est son beau-père qui vous parle.

**Jason :** J'adorerais avoir un beau-père comme vous…

**Piper :** Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

**Percy : **Re, j'étais à la douche.

**Awesome Leo :** On sait.

**Percy :** Ah oui, et comment Mr Awesome ?

**Jason : **Ton beau-père nous a expliqué

**Piper :** Au fait, t'a un répertoire vraiment pourri quand tu chantes sous la douche.

**Jason :** Je crois que même Hedge a de meilleures chansons…

**Awesome Leo : **Tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant là, Jas'…

**Percy :** O/O comment vous savez ça vous ?

**Jason : **ton cher beau papa…

**Percy :** il ne perd rien pour attendre, celui-là.

**Percy est déconnecté.**

**Piper :** en fait, je n'en avais aucune idée…

**Awesome Leo : **Faut croire que t'es tombée juste, Reine de Beauté.

**Jason :** bon et si on en revenait au sujet « Leyna »


	4. Chat 4

**Salut, c'est de nouveau moi, je sais que je vous ai manquez... Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir oublier ce chapitre Mardi, je le poste maintenant... Alors Bonne Lecture et autre chose : je sais parfaitement que ce chapitre ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais tant pis :|**

* * *

**Piper vient de se connecter.**

**Cervelle d'Algue : **allez arrête de faire la tête.

**Crustacée :** On s'est déjà excusés…

**Axel :** M'en fiche.

**Piper :** ?

**Jason :** Attends je t'explique :

**Jason : **Percy et Océane faisaient une bataille d'eau.

**Jason : **Quand de l'eau est allé arroser Axel et son PC portable

**Jason : **Qui est foutu d'ailleurs.

**Jason : **Et maintenant, il se venge.

**Piper :** il n'avait qu'à pas être près de l'eau avec son PC.

**Piper :** Même un idiot sait ça.

**Awesome Leo :** Perdu, Reine de Beauté. Il était dans la Grande Maison à ce moment-là…

**Crustacée :** on est fils du dieu de la mer ou on l'est pas.

**Piper est maintenant connu comme Zoophile**.

**Zoophile : **Hey, WTF.

**Reyna :** Je crois qu'il se venge.

**Zoophile :** Comment il a fait ça ?

**Axel :** Prière de ne pas me sous-estimer.

**Zoophile :** Changes moi ça. Maintenant.

**Axel :** Désolé, mais ta voix ne marche pas ici.

**Axel : **Alors que mon pouvoir est surpuissant dans ce monde.

**Zoophile :** Je vais te retrouver et te torturer à mort, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

**Axel :** Démonstration.

**Awesome Leo :** vas-y.

**Axel :** Fus…

**Cervelle d'algue : **xD

**Axel : **Ro dah…

**Zoophile a été éjecté du chat (trop de puissance )).**

**Jason : **Tu ferais bien de disparaitre pendant une bonne dizaine d'année.

**Cervelle d'algue :** Je l'entends d'ici.

**Reyna : **Comment tu rejoins la Confrérie Noire ?

**Axel :** Tu y joue ? o.o

**Awesome Leo : **Il y a tellement de jeu chez elle que je pense qu'elle ne les a pas tous fini.

**Reyna :** Tais-toi Valdez.

**Awesome Leo: **_Si mi Reina._

**Crustacée :** Comment ça se fais que tu sais le nombre de jeu qu'il y a chez elle toi ?

**Awesome Leo** : je vais finir les réparations de la troisième caserne. A plus tard.

**Awesome Leo s'est déconnecté.**

**Reyna s'est déconnecté.**

**Axel :** Pour être pardonnés je veux 1650 $ et 6.5 kilo de M&Ms.

**Crustacée :** j'ai un autre moyens pour me faire pardonner ) ?

**Axel :** Rendez-vous au bunker 3 dans un quart d'heure.

**Crustacée est déconnecté.**

**Cervelle d'algue :** C'est quoi ce moyen ? Je peux le faire aussi ?

**Axel :** *se retient de vomir à l'idée* jamais, plutôt crever.

**Jason :** Je me demande bien pourquoi

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est franchement sympa. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent juste, je sais que c'est pas de la haute littérature mais bon...**

**Enfin bref, à la prochaine ;)**


	5. Chat 5

**Salut à tous, ici Morfin plus drogué que jamais :). Just un petit mot pour vous annoncer un chapitre plus long que les autres \o/ :plus de 500 mots...**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous laisse : y a un papillon qui me demande de le suivre sur l'autoroute :)**

* * *

**Axel vient de se connecter.**

**Clarisse :** et là je lui éclater le crâne sous mon pied.

**Travis **: Il suffit de pas se faire prendre.

**Drew :** kelk1 a vu le dernié film de MacLean, tro génial 3.

**Axel :** WTF !

**Axel :** qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Percy :** Ah tu es mon dieu…

**Frank :** Sauve nous

**Hazel :** par pitié

**Axel :** Expliquez là, je suis perdu

**Percy :** Annabeth a filé le code à Malcom, qui l'a passé aux autres

**Piper :** qui l'ont passé aux autres

**Annabeth :** Sympa de dire que c'est de ma faute -'

**Chris : **continue Clar'

**Axel :** le prochain qui interromps je le ban'

**Axel :** c'est clair ?

**Drew :** et komen tu fé ?

**Drew a été bannie du chat par Axel (mes yeux bordel !)**

**Axel :** D'autre réclamation ?

**Axel :** Et je suis censé faire quoi dans l'histoire ?

**Percy :** tu es admin, non ?

**Jason :** Wahou ! Tu sais que ça veut dire ?

**Percy :** un genre de mec tout puissant sur le chat, non ?

**Piper :** Vous pouvez arrêter avec ce mot, j'ai des envies de meurtres quand je l'entends.

**Axel :** Ben quoi ? Il faut appeler un chat un chat, non ?

**Percy :** Je vois pas pourquoi chat te gène \o/

**Frank :** Je suis pas sûr de comprendre

**Percy :** Je t'expliquerais

**Axel :** Enfin bref, ch'est pas le tout, mais Leo est aussi Admin ?

**Axel :** il peut pas s'en occuper ?

**Reyna :** Il répare la nouvelle Rome.

**Axel :** Pendant que toi tu es là, sympa…

**Axel :** Bon je vois ce que je peux faire.

**Axel :** Y A COMBIEN DE PUTAIN DE PERSONNE SUR CE CHAT !

**Percy :** très connoté comme phrase ^^

**Jason :** On peut pas être si nombreux, y a aucun problème de connexion

**Axel :** ah bah non, on est fourni par les dieux !

**Axel** **:** on est juste 780 personnes

**Octave :** et alors ? Tu ne te crois pas capable de gérer autant de monde ?

**Octave :** tu es vraiment un grec, lol

**Reyna:** .

**Axel :** j'ai pitié de toi en ce moment

**Axel :** Tellement pitié

**Axel :** si tu savais

**Octave :** ?

**Octave a été banni du chat par Axel (parce que je suis pas quelqu'un que tu peux insulter comme ça, connard!)**

**Percy:** \o/

**Jason:** \o/

**Hazel:** \o/

**Annabeth:** \o/

**Travis:**\o/

**Clarisse:**\o/

**Chris: **\o/

**Le reste:* **\o/

**Piper:** \o/

**Franck:** \o/

**Reyna:** \o/

**Axel :** plus tu es ici, plus on en apprend sur toi ^^.

**Axel : **Bon je vais faire du ménage.

**Athéna l'immortelle vient de se connecter.**

**Axel :** je fais du ban au hasard

**Athéna l'immortel a été bannie par Axel (dégage d'ici toi)**

**Le reste* a été banni par Axel (et toi avec)**

**Annabeth :** o.O

**Percy :** bonne chance.

**Jason :** vraiment

**Franck :** du fond du cœur

**Axel :** ? Pourquoi ?

**Axel :** Oh merde o.O.

**Axel :** il me faut une planque.

**Percy vient de se déconnecter**

**Annabeth vient de se déconnecter**

**Jason vient de se déconnecter**

**Franck vient de se déconnecter**

**Piper vient de se déconnecter**

**Hazel vient de se déconnecter**

**Reyna :** rêve

**Axel :** le bunker n°3. Le temps de prévenir Océane et j'y emménage.

**Axel vient de se déconnecter**

**Awesome Leo vient de se connecter.**

**Awesome Leo :** j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

**Reyna :** non non. Dis-moi, tu fais quelque chose en ce moment ?

* * *

***J'allais pas écrire le nom de toutes les personnes présentes sur le chat.**

**Et voilà, cinq chapitres et 9 reviews \o/, je vous adore ! eh attends moi petit papillon...**


	6. Chat 6

**Grosse référence à un de mes chanteurs préféré et /!\ un spoil sur Pac-Man ! Donc voilà, voilà, sinon je cherche un papillon noir avec des taches bleue et qui parle avec la voix de Sting, donc si vous l'avez vu merci de prévenir en laissant une reviews…**

* * *

**Axel :** désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, (Vive le copier /coller) désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé.

**Axel :** voilà c'est ça du « flood » !

**Axel :** dire des choses inutiles afin de pourrir le réseau

**Axel :** la sentence est le ban, Compris ?

**Athéna l'immortelle :** c'est bon tu as fini ?

**Athéna l'immortelle :** et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vue le petit message caché…

**Annabeth :** J'ai retenu l'essentiel ^^

**Annabeth :** De toute façon au moindre problème je te demande

**Annabeth :** tu auras du temps libre de toute façon \o/

**Axel :** Je te hais plus que tout.

**Axel :** Bon bah,

**Axel :** adieu mon petit chat, dire que je t'avais enfin trouvé un nom ;_;

**Annabeth :** Ah oui ? (original le smiley)

**Axel a été déconnecté du chat.**

**Océane s'est connecté.**

**Océane :** Salut !

**Océane :** Axel me fais dire qu'il est parti récupérer ses vieilles consoles ^^

**Athéna l'immortelle :** DE QUOI ! IL SE MOQUE DE MOI EN PLUS ?

**Océane :** Il rajoute qu'il est privé de PC, pas de console ^^

**Annabeth :** D'après les cours auquel j'ai assisté

**Annabeth :** j'ai le droit, l'obligation, voire même le devoir de te bannir…

**Athéna l'immortelle :** pardon ?

**Annabeth : **article 55 : « toute personnes se ramenant sur le chat en menaçant tout le monde (et n'appréciant pas Sting) se doit d'être bannie »

**Annabeth :** tu aimes Sting, maman ?

**Athéna l'immortelle :** Il a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur vous…

**Athéna l'immortelle :** c'est qui ce fameux « Sting » ?

**Océane :** Il vient de lire votre message, et ne bouge plus du tout

**Océane :** Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

**Annabeth :** Percy et Leo sont dans le même état…

**Océane :** qu'est-ce que tu fais, _presto_, (1) il me fait peur !

**Annabeth **: je prends des photos ^^

**Athéna l'immortelle :** je viens d'aller voir ce « Sting »

**Athéna l'immortelle : **c'est juste un chanteur en fait….

**Océane :** ARGHHH, il parle français, _comprendo niente_ . (2)

**Annabeth :** J'appelle Piper ;)

**Piper vient de se connecter**.

**Océane:** alors?

**Piper:** Il tente plus ou moins de se calmer en récitant le parcours du Pac Man

**Piper:** tu veux la traduction exacte?

**Océane:** dis toujours :")

Piper: "Niveau 1 :

Droite haut gauche haut bas droite haut gauche droite bas haut gauche haut bas droite gauche bas gauche bas gauche haut gauche droite gauche haut gauche gauche bas gauche bas gauche haut gauche haut bas gauche haut gauche bas gauche droite gauche Droite gauche haut haut gauche gauche haut gauche bas gauche bas gauche bas gauche bas gauche gauche haut gauche haut gauche haut gauche haut gauche haut gauche bas gauche haut haut gauche bas gauche gauche haut gauche haut gauche haut gauche bas gauche bas gauche haut droite gauche bas gauche haut haut gauche haut gauche haut droite gauche haut haut gauche gauche haut gauche gauche haut gauche haut haut gauche bas gauche haut gauche droite gauche droite gauche haut bas gauche haut droite gauche haut haut gauche droite gauche haut bas gauche bas gauche bas gauche haut gauche prendre la cerise droite gauche bas gauche droite gauche haut gauche haut gauche droite haut gauche droite gauche gauche droite gauche gauche haut gauche bas gauche gauche bas gauche droite haut gauche bas gauche haut haut gauche haut bas gauche haut gauche Droite gauche bas gauche haut haut bas gauche bas gauche droite haut gauche bas gauche haut bas gauche gauche bas gauche gauche bas gauche gauche haut gauche bas gauche gauche bas gauche haut bas gauche Droite gauche haut bas gauche bas gauche droite gauche bas gauche bas gauche bas gauche bas gauche bas gauche haut gauche haut bas gauche haut gauche gauche droite haut gauche haut gauche gauche droite gauche droite gauche droite gauche haut gauche bas gauche droite gauche bas gauche droite gauche gauche bas gauche droite gauche bas gauche droite haut gauche bas gauche bas gauche haut droite gauche gauche haut gauche gauche haut bas droite gauche haut gauche.

**Annabeth :** il a vraiment retenu tout ça ?

**Athéna l'immortelle :** s'il pouvait faire pareil avec le respect…

**Océane:** _è che cosa questo bordello _! o.O (3)

* * *

**(1): vite**

**(2) Je ne comprends rien**

**(3) C'est quoi ce bordel**

**J'ai traduit à l'aide de reverso, ne parlant pas un mot d'italien donc s'il y a des fautes, merci de les signaler je modifierais, à l'aide d'une review… Vous pouvez y aller je ne mords pas : Z (du moins pas encore….) **

**Au prochain chapitre ) !* s'en va en chantant Soul Cake et ne remarquant pas le papillon qui traverse l'autoroute***


	7. Chat 7

**Arf, celui-là a été dur à écrire et il est super court^^. M'enfin, le voilà avec juste une petite journée de retard…**

**Bonne Lecture et merci à tous les reviewers.**

**Annabeth vient de se connecter.**

**Océane :** tu tombes bien

**Annabeth : **?

**Océane :** est-ce que tu sais où est Axel ?

**Annabeth : **tu as essayé le cybercafé ?

**Océane : **même Axel n'est pas suffisamment idiot pour utiliser un ordi s'il punit…

**Annabeth :** (T'es sûre ?^^). Essaye le centre-ville.

**Océane :** (s'il tombe dessus, on est mal ^^) ok merci

**Océane vient de se déconnecter.**

**Awesome Leo vient de se connecter.**

**Reyna vient de se connecter.**

**Reyna :** Valdez ?

**Awesome Leo :** oui : 3

**Reyna :** C'est la dernière fois qu'on fait ça. Je n'arrive plus à marcher correctement maintenant.

**Awesome Leo** : Ah oui ? ;)

**Annabeth :** Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais je viens de faire un screen.

**Awesome Leo :** Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

**Reyna :** Tout de suite…Valdez m'a « emprunter » quelque chose et il m'a fait courir dans tout le camp pour le récupéré…

**Annabeth :** c'est quoi ?

**Awesome Leo :** Je lui ai pris quelques dragibus(*) et elle m'a coursé à travers tout le camp…

**Reyna :** quelques ? Tu m'as pris quasiment les ¾ de mon stock.

**Annabeth :** Yep, il va définitivement pleurer quand il va apprendre ce qu'il a loupé.

**Reyna :** humpf.

**Reyna vient de se déconnecter.**

**Awesome Leo vient de se déconnecter.**

**Annabeth :** en fait y a quasiment personnes qui vient ici. Alors pourquoi il y passe autant de temps.

**Annabeth vient de se déconnecter.**

**Gaïa vient de se connecter.**

**Gaïa : **ahah. J'ai finalement réussit à pirater votre stupide chat, crétin de sang-mêlé…

**Gaïa :** merde, y a plus personne.

**Gaïa a été banni par Axel's Bot (restez poli bordel de merde^^).**

* * *

**Voilà c'est un chapitre de transition.  
**

**Petite précision au sujet des Ocs: Axel est le fils d'Athéna, c'est un génie de l'informatique doublé d'un nolife. Il sort avec Océane, la fille de Poséidon au grand malheur de leurs parents divin qui demande à Zeus pourquoi tout leurs enfants sont ensembles... **

**Océane, fille de Popo... est capable de maitriser l'eau sous forme de glace, elle possède aussi la plupart des pouvoirs de Percy, et organise souvent des batailles d'eau au bord de la mer qui se finissent généralement dans la Grande Maison, au grand malheurs de ses occupants.**

**J'ai aussi remis ma bio à jour, si ça vous intéresse...**

**Bref, j'arrête de parler, et à la prochaine...**


	8. Chat 8

**Je suis enfin de retour :D... Pas ma faute mais les profs nous ont confondus avec des machines et nous ont coulés sous les devoirs : 8 en une semaine ;_;... Et encore ça c'était la moitié on reprend dès demain avec un commentaire composé . Mais trêve de blabla (est ce que quelqu'un lit seulement ce genre de truc ?) **

**Nous avons ici un chapitre qui en amèneras un autre, et voici l'apparition des dieux sur le chat \o/. Je vous laisse le découvrir et le savourer avec un grand chocolat chaud, et bonne lecture :D (j'adore les smileys ;)**

* * *

**Axel vient de se connecter.**

**Percy :** o.O

**Hazel :** o.O

**Reyna :** O.o

**Axel :** (tu t'es gouré de sens dans ton smiley )

**Reyna :** (autant pour moi…) o.O

**Awesome Leo :** o.O' Tu te co' toi maintenant ?

**Frank :** Je croyais que t'étais pas autorisé à utiliser un PC…

**Axel :** ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on manque à la plèbe…

**Awesome Leo :** tu es officiellement mort si ta mère l'apprend…

**Axel :** j'ai été « convoqué » par les dieux eux-mêmes

**Zeus Tout Puissant vient de se connecter.**

**Poséidon Le plus Cool et Le plus Sympa vient de se connecter.**

**Héphaïstos Forgeron du Cœur vient de se connecter.**

**Apollon Chaud comme le Soleil vient de se connecter.**

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle vient de se connecter.**

**Athéna L'Immortelle vient de se connecter.**

**Hadès roi des morts vient de se connecter.**

**Hadès roi des morts vient d'être déconnecter.**

**Nico roi fantôme vient de se connecter.**

**Nico roi fantôme :** on capte hyper mal la wifi ici.

**Nico roi fantôme vient d'être déconnecter.**

**Hadès roi des morts vient de se connecter.**

**Hadès roi des morts vient d'être déconnecter.**

**Hadès roi des morts vient de se connecter.**

**Hadès roi des morts vient d'être déconnecter.**

**Hadès roi des morts vient de se connecter.**

**Percy : **c'est marrant…on dirait un yo-yo x).

**Poséidon :** +1.

**Annabeth :** vous avez rien d'autre à dire .

**Hadès roi des morts :** vous me direz ça plus tard, le wifi ici, c'est la mort xD.

**Hadès roi des morts vient d'être déconnecter.**

**Axel :** je viens de voir le roi des morts faire un smiley…

**Axel :** je retourne me coucher.

**Apollon Chaud comme le Soleil** : +1

**Percy :** +1

**Annabeth : **+1

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** +1

**Apollon Chaud comme le Soleil** : Frangine !

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** ?

**Apollon Chaud comme le Soleil :** Tu viens d'approuver une vanne d'un _garçon_ o.O

**Artémis :** crétin... -'

**Apollon :** avouez, c'est choquant quand même…

**Zeus Tout Puissant** : plus tard les enfants, plus tard…

**Zeus Tout Puissant :** Que font les autres ?

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air vient de se connecter.**

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** Aphro ne peut pas se connecter,

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air** : Arès boycott pour soutenir Aphrodite

**Axel :** crétin ^^

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** Héra ne possède pas d'ordi

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air : **Hestia ne se sent pas concerné

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** et Dionysos à la flemme…^^

**Zeus Tout Puissant :** ça à l'air bien partit cette réunion…

* * *

**Comme l'a dit Zeus c'est bien partit :). **

**Je profite de cette note pour vous demandez quelque chose : Je ne suis pas particulièrement régulier et plutôt que d'inonder le site sous des messages d'excuse/philosophique (ou pas ^^)/"insérez ce que vous voulez ici", je devrais plutôt utiliser quelque chose d'externe, où je pourrais préciser l'avancement de telle ou telle fic, mais je n'ai pas encore choisi...OK, je pensais particulièrement à une page Facebook mais j'attends d'avoir votre avis...**

**Au fait, n'oubliez pas le chapitre ;), je ne mords pas et vous pouvez laisser une review...**

**Salut**


	9. Chat 9

**Et voilà la suite toute chaude, elle sort du four à idée. Sinon aujourd'hui j'ai rien à dire,alors je vous laisse avec ceci :**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Zeus Tout Puissant** : Bien, vous êtes calmés ? On peut continuer ?

**Poséidon le Plus Cool et le Plus Sympa :** Bien sûr, mon cher frère.

**Axel :** On continue malgré les absents ?

**Zeus Tout Puissant :** Ils ne devraient pas tarder…

**Aphrodite La belle de Toutes les Déesses vient de se connecter.**

**Arès Roi de la Guerre vient de se connecter.**

**Dionysos « trop la flemme » vient de se connecter. **

**Hestia vient de se connecter.**

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** ça c'est de l'autorité…

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil :** prends en de la graine \o/

**Annabeth :** seigneur Hermès ?

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** oui ?

**Annabeth **: ne pouvez pas régler le problème du seigneur Hadès.

**Percy :** Oui j'aimerais bien discuter avec Nico^^

**Axel :** j'admire ton sens des priorités^^

**Percy : **Tu me rappelles qui a lâché le volant lors de la conduite sous prétexte qu'il venait de gagner un niveau ?

**Axel :** Jason !

**Jason :** ?

**Axel :** je t'ai dit cent fois qu'on ne jouait pas en conduisant ^^

**Jason :** Autant pour moi^^

**Piper :** Vous me désespérez tous les deux:/

**Zeus Tout Puissant :** DITES SI ON VOUS ENNNUI, IL NE FAUT PAS VOUS GENEZ !

**Zeus Tout Puissant vient d'être bannie par Axel (TROP DE MAJUSCULE…)**

**Axel :** Tue les majuscules \o/

**Axel :** pour la punch line ?

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil :** 9/10

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** 5.5/10 peut mieux faire

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** 10/10 'tèmis, t'es qu'une rabat-joie…

**Poséidon le Plus Cool et le Plus Sympa :** 7.5/10 tu ferais mieux de courir

**Arès Roi de la Guerre : **10/10 t'es un bon toi

**Aphrodite La belle de Toutes les Déesses :** 8/10 merci pour mes oreilles^^

**Hestia **: 5/10 si vous m'avez fait venir ici pour voter pour ça, il ne fallait pas vous dérangé.

**Athéna l'immortelle** : 9.5/10 quelque chose ne va pas ma tante ?

**Axel :** mauvaise période ^^

**Hestia :** tais-toi donc mortel…

**Axel :** c'est moi où il fait brusquement chaud là.

**Zeus Tout Puissant vient de se reconnecter.**

**Zeus Tout Puissant :** dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas te tuer dans les secondes qui suivent.

Axel : Voilà, voilà…

**Axel :** si vous me punissez, ce seras d'une manière horriblement douloureuse, et choquée par tant de cruauté envers ma pauvre carcasse,

**Axel :** Océane, ne supporteras pas de laisser ma mort impunie mais décideras de me rejoindre dans la mort (à l'Elysée plus précisément^^)

**Hadès roi des morts vient de se connecter.**

**Axel :** Percy, rendu fou de douleur par le fait d'avoir perdu sa petite sœur, il mettra fin à sa vie afin de la rejoindre, Annabeth pour la même raison sauf que c'est avec Percy cette fois^^

**Axel **: Les sept héros tomberont à leur tour, ne supportant pas le fait d'avoir perdu ce qui constituait le ciment de leur amitié :

**Axel **: Leo s'immolera pendant trèèèèèèèès longtemps, Jason et Piper sauteront dans le Grand Canyon.

**Axel :** Les dieux rendus mécontent d'avoir perdu leurs enfants, par votre faute décideront-ils, s'allieront avec les sang-mêlées et vous renverseront

**Axel :** vous finirez dans le Tartare, suppliant le maître des lieux d'arrêter d'écouter du BFMV sans arrêt.

**Annabeth :** je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te laisser aller là-bas

**Axel :** vous finirez votre vie lamentablement, regrettant votre décision d'avoir tué un pauvre demi-dieu sans histoire _ . FIN

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil : **tu aurais dû être un de mes enfants^^

**Athéna l'immortelle :** J'aurais tellement aimé…

**Hadès roi des morts : **J'ai pas tout suivi, mais j'aime…

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** Ici Thalia. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dame Artémis est en train de se rouler sur le sol à rire aux larmes…

**Annabeth :** Salut Thalia. Ca va ?

**Percy:** Salut Thalia. Ca va?

**Axel:** Salut Ça va. Thalia?

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle : **Tu te crois drôle ?

**Axel :** Si j'en crois tes dires, ta déesse se roule sur le sol de rire grâce à moi

**Axel :** Donc oui, je suis drôle

**Zeus Tout Puissant** : ça va être une longue journée…

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de fini, c'est la neuvième alors je compte sur vous pour atteindre les vingts reviews. Je pense que je posterait un "Les ratés, ou les autres choses implaçable dans une conversation normal" une fois les dix chapitres dépassé ^.^**

**Emh, Reviews ?**


	10. Bonus 01

**Juste un petit hors-série qui n'a aucun lien avec les chapitres en cours…**

**L'opéra est une salle que j'ai créé spécialement pour mon personnage donc ne la cherchait pas, elle n'existe pas. Voilà, et bien bonne lecture**

_Que devient Octave ?_

**Annabeth :** y a un ip de bloqué

**Annabeth :** qu'est-ce que je fais ?

**Percy :** débloque-le )

**Octave a été autorisé à revenir sur le chat. **

**Octave vient de se connecter**

**Octave :** enfin de retour.

**Octave **: ce grec est vraiment un ******

**Octave a été banni par Axel's Bot (personne ne m'insulte quand je ne suis pas là)**

**Axel's Bot :** ça c'est fait^^

**Percy :** +1

**Annabeth :** un jour je comprendrais comment il fait pour faire ce genre de chose

**Piper :** +1

_Comment Axel se paye-t-il tout son matos ?_

**Axel :** 'man

**Athéna l'immortelle** : Que puis-je pour toi ?

**Axel :** y a un monsieur de la CIA qui veut te parler

**Athéna l'immortelle :** Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

**Axel :** tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que je devrais me débrouiller pour pouvoir m'acheter mon 15eme écran de PC ?

**Jason :** 15 Ecrans ?o.O

**Axel :** T'as cru que mon Opéra se constitué de quoi ?

**Reyna :** c'est quoi ton opéra ?

**Annabeth :** Axel sort très peu

**Océane :** alors il a convaincu Chiron de lui passer un chambre

**Piper :** où il passe toute sa journée

**Percy :** prétextant qu'il n'a pas besoin de sortir étant donné que le monde vient à lui

**Awesome Leo :** Alors on appelle cette chambre l'opéra parce qu'il y a des écrans partout relié à une tour de la taille d'un bureau

**Athéna l'immortelle :** Bref, qu'est e qui se passe

**Axel :** jaihackélecomptebancaireduprésidentetfaitunviremen tsurletientoutenmeprelevantunebonnepartie^^

**Athéna l'immortelle :** Je te laisse trente secondes d'avance

**Axel a quitté le chat (merciiiiiiiiiiiii)**

**Reyna : **j'adore ce gars

**Percy :** +1

**Océane :** ouais mais il est à moiiii^^

**Piper :** on te le laisse volontiers^^

_Qu'a fait Axel une fois privé d'ordi ?_

**Océane :** Il est resté dans le Bunker 3 à jouer aux jeux vidéo

**Percy :** il a regardé des dizaines de séries

**Frank :** il a créé un PC aussi grand qu'une carte de crédit

**Léo :** il est retourné en France

**Annabeth :** Il rattrapé ses années de retard sur son sommeil

**Hazel :** Il m'a appris à utiliser correctement la nouvelle technologie \o/

**Reyna :** Il apprit plus d'une dizaine de langue

**Axel :** et le tout sans sortir de mon Opéra^^

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil :** Tu es un génie *tapes en cinq*

**Axel :** Yeah \O/

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** Vous êtes vraiment des boulets

_Si Axel donnais des cours sur l'histoire de la France ?_

**Axel :** On va aborder aujourd'hui le chapitre de la révolution française

**Awesome Leo :** je sens que ça va être excellent

**Axel :** Mr Valdez, cessez de m'interrompre !

**Axel :** Le peuple est pas content, parce qu'il n'a plus à manger

**Axel :** Les rois se foutent de leur gueule

**Axel :** Le peuple prend la Bastille, et fais la fête

**Axel :** le roi veut s'excuser mais le peuple l'écoute pas et lui coupe la tête

**Axel :** maintenant sous forme de smiley

**Axel :** peuple content = \o/

**Axel :** Roi qui est content parce qu'il croit que le peuple va l'écouter = \o/

**Axel :** le roi qui s'est rendu compte de sa connerie = \ /

**Annabeth :** toi t'as séché les cours au collège

**Axel :** au quoi ?^^

**Percy :** j'ai mal aux côtes

**Jason :** pareil

Awesome Leo : Je pensais qu'on pouvait avoir autant mal aux abdos juste en riant^^

**Athéna l'immortelle **: Y a des moments comme ça où t'as juste envie de lui prendre la tête et de la lui rentrer dans la bibliothèque

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle : **Au moins, il un talent fou pour le théâtre ^^

**Piper :** Faut admettre qu'il a fait fort ici

**Reyna :** *note à moi-même* ne plus jamais assister à ces cours durant un meeting au Sénat

**Reyna :** éclater de rire quand on parle de l'incendie de la nuit dernière ça le fait moyen:/

_Comment Piper s'est-elle vengée du chapitre 2 ?_

**Piper :** c'est simple

**Axel :** parles pour toi…

**Piper :** Je l'ai convaincu d'enlever toute les photos de Reyna du PC de Jason^^

**Jason **: ah, c'est pour ça que j'en ai plus

**Piper **: et de me faire une copie

**Reyna :** pardon ?

**Piper :** Attends des photos de toi maquillée ça vaut tout l'or du monde

**Reyna :** Axel ?

**Axel :** moui ?

**Reyna :** combien pour supprimer ces photos ?

**Axel :** 150 $ et t'en entends plus jamais parler

**Reyna : **je viens de te faire un virement de 500 $ tout disparait et tu me le prouveras

**Reyna vient de se déconnecté (foutu réunion du Sénat)**

**Awesome Leo :** 30 000$ si tu m'envoie les photos

**Axel vient d'envoyer un fichier de 15 Ko à Awesome Leo**

**Axel :** je vérifierais l'argent et si je ne l'ai pas, je dis à Reyna que tu as hacké le PC de Piper pour récupérer ses photos

**Awesome Leo :** voilà tes 30 000$

**Axel :** ravie de faire affaire avec toi

**Percy :** vous m'expliquer comment on est partit d'une vengeance de Piper à un Axel qui est riche maintenant^^

**Frank **: Je veux pas savoir

**Axel :** xD

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre trajet à travers la folie de cette histoire Je souhaite juste clarifier un chose : Axel n'est pas un fainéant qui a horreur de sortir (comme moi) mais est agoraphobe, et préfère visiter le monde depuis son PC.**

**Sinon, reviews… s'ilvouplait ?**


	11. Chat 10

**Me revoilà (qui a dit :"pas lui !) après une longue absence de quasiment 1 semaine... Je vous ai manqué, hein...D'accord le chapitre vous à manqué (mais j'attendais les réactions aux Bonus, moi ;_;)...**

**Donc voilà le chapitre commence sur du Leyna parce que...parce que...parce que voilà !**

**Bonne Lecture ( ah et je ne suis toujours pas cannibale, vous pouvez laisser des reviews)  
**

* * *

**Gaïa vient de se connecter.**

**Jason :** *musique de mariage*

**Axel :** Mr Leo Valdez acceptez-vous la présence de Ms Reyna à vos côté ?

**Axel :** Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

**Percy :** *musique de mariage un ton plus haut*

**Leo :** Oui !

**Axel :** (c'aurait été dommage de dire non^^) Ms Reyna acceptez-vous l'offre de Mr Leo Valdez ?

**Reyna :** (en effet^^) Oui !

**Piper :** *évanouissement de joie*

**Axel :** par mes droits sacrés d'admin je vous déclare…

**Axel :** Co-admins pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Percy **: *siffle* Vives les Co-admins

**Jason :***avec Piper dans les bras*BRAVO

**Gaia :** c'était très émouvant !

**Percy :*** crache le verre de ponch* WTF !?

**Axel :** c'est que maintenant que vous la remarquer ?

**Annabeth :** pourquoi t'as rien fait dans ce cas

**Axel : **je trace son adresse IP

**Gaïa :** tu ne me trouveras jamais

**Axel :** c'est joli la Roumanie à cette époque de l'année ?

**Gaïa vient de se déconnecter (Merde).**

**Nico roi fantôme : **ça c'est fait

**Thalia :** Allez hop, suivant !

**Zeus Tout Puissant vient de se connecter**

**Zeus Tout Puissant :** J'ai vu Gaïa se connecter

**Axel :** Trop tard )

**Zeus Tout Puissant : **càd ?

**Frank :** c'est-à-dire ?

**Axel :** c'est exactement ce qu'il vient de dire…

**Hazel :** Comment ça ?

**Leo :** écoutes bien, jeune padawan

**Hazel :** ?

**Leo :** càd = c'est-à-dire

**Frank **: ahhhh

**Axel :** c'est limite magique…

**Océane **: tu es si ironique

**Annabeth :** que c'en est pathétique

**Reyna :** vous n'êtes pas très chic

**Percy :** c'est vrai que sans lui, le monde serait moins fantastique

**Jason :** c'est poètique

**Piper :** seulement il y a un hic

**Nico roi fantôme :** C'est bientôt fini ? Vous cassez l'effet romantique !

**Zeus Tout Puissant :** Si vous voulez que je dégage faut le dire, hein

**Axel :** barrez-vous

**Annabeth :** Tu cherches les ennuis

**Zeus Tout Puissant vient de se déconnecter (et tu vas les trouver).**

**Axel :***sifflote d'un air innocent*

**Axel vient d'être déconnecter.**

**Annabeth :** on a un orage très localisé sur l'Opéra d'Axel

**Percy :** le pauvre

**Thalia **: t'as tout cassé avec le smiley

**Nico roi fantôme :** vous êtes méchant avec lui…

**Océane:** (je lui ai emprunté son PC) je crois que je vais pleurer…

* * *

**Si j'ai autant attendu avant de poster ce chapitre, c'est parce que j'attendais les VACANCES! Yahaaa, trop cool la seconde : c'est la seule année où tu glandes rien mais tu passes sans soucis... Désolé pour ceux qui passent le BAC, je vous souhaite bonne chance (qui a dis :"menteur!"; Axel :"pas moi!") et que la philo soit avec vous ( où quelques chose comme ça)  
**

**A plus...**


	12. Chat 11

**Salut ! *se protège des projectiles et observe la pastèque éclaté le mur à coté de lui* Heu, désolé pour cette petite **

**-longue!**

**-absence... **

**-en plus t'a aucune excuse, t'es en vacances !**

**- Enfin, je laisse avec ce chapitre à l'humeur de bas étage **

**-Comme d'hab **

**-Celui qui arrête pas de me couper est...trouver lui un petit nom, j'ai la flemme^^ **

**-Soyez sympa, et je le serais aussi^^  
**

**Bref **

**-pub cachée !**

**-de qu...Nan j'ai compris **

**-bravo :)**

**-BONNE LECTURE **

**(-c'est bon on a rendu ça illisible, par contre pour mes honoraires..**

**-Les reviews te régleront^^)**

* * *

**Octave vient de se connecter.**

**Axel :** Bon,

**Axel :** Les dieux m'ont demandé de te laisser un seconde chance…

**Leo :** « ordonné » plutôt ^^

**Axel : **(Tais-toi !)

**Axel :** Donc, voilà

**Axel : **mais à la moindre remarque sur les grecs,

**Axel :** tu passes à la trappe.

**Jason **: et sache qu'on te regrettera vraiment

**Percy :** du fond du cœur

**Octave :** serait-ce de l'ironieJe suis gay !dans vos paroles.

**Octave : **De quoiJe suis gay !?o.O

**Nico Roi Fantôme :** Totalement d'accord avec toi !

**Octave :** Je suis gay ! Enlève moi çaJe suis gay ! tout de suitJe suis gay !

**Axel :** Le mot magique ?

**Octave :** Je suis gay !S'il te plait ! Je suis gay !

**Reyna **: je n'aurais cru le voir faire ça un jour

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle **: j'adore ce chat, il se passe toujours quelque chose d'intéressant

**Axel **: Je cherche (et le mot de passe c'est : (nan trouver le ce seras plus marrant )

**Jason** : Jeux vidéo !

**Reyna** : PC !

**Percy **: Amuser !

**Annabeth :** Opéra !

**Leo :** Puissance !

**Océane : **vous avez tous faux

**Océane : **le mot de passe c'est :

**Océane :** Je suis d'accord avec lui, ce seras plus drôle de vous faire chercher

**Océane : **Bonne chance )

**Octave : **est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à mon PROBLEME ! Je suis gay !

**Annabeth :** bah c'est pas vraiment un problème !

**Piper :** L'admettre est le premier pas vers l'acceptation

**Axel **: plein de pays ont accepté le mariage gay, tu sais ?

**Nico Roi Fantôme : **Qui est l'heureux élu ?^^

**Jason : **probablement sourd pour avoir accepté

**Percy :** et bien barré mentalement pour le supporter

**Frank :** Il est peut-être masochiste…

**Percy :**…

**Reyna :**….(ça expliquerait bien des choses)

**Jason :** je suis curieux de savoir quoi ?

**Reyna :** Eh bien, Octave aime contrôler depuis toujours

**Reyna :** peut-être simplement parce qu'une fois dans le privé, il devient celui qui est en bas

**Axel :** Image MENTALE !

**Piper :** ça m'étonne que Leo n'ai encore rien dit

**Reyna :** Il est écroulé sur le sol en train de rire

**Octave :** Allez tous vous faireJe suis gay !

**Nico Roi Fantôme** : passe devant, je t'en pris

**Leo :** S'il le dit c'est qu'il, pas vrai ?

**Leo :**Il n'aurait aucune raison de mentir

**Octave vient de se déconnecter (bande de grecs !)**

**Leo :** il avait laissé la libre utilisation allumée ?

**Percy :** ?

**Leo :** pour faire simple, ça permet d'autoriser les autres à écrire s'il possède les IDs nécessaires…

**Annabeth :** mais ils sont décidés pas l'utilisateur, non ?

**Axel :** Un vrai jeu d'enfant pour un hacker de mon niveau

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** Il en existe d'autres à ton niveau ? o.O

**Axel :** Yup, certains plus haut que moi…

**Axel :** enfin j'ai 15 ans et eux 30.

**Piper :** tu es méchant et il est idiot

**Axel :** Oui pour le deuxième, et oui pour le premier

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** J'adore ce chat, vraiment

**Axel :** si on en revenait à cette histoire de mot de passe ? =)

* * *

**ON A ATTEINT LES 30 REVIEWS? LE PROCHAIN SPOT ON VISE LES 50 (celui qui les atteindras aura une surprise :) MAIS JE VOULAIS VOUS REMERCIER COMME IL SE DOIT ALORS JE HURLE MA JOIE !**

**JE VOUS ADORE *free hug virtuel général*MERCI A VOUS!**


	13. Chat 12

**Salut à tous en chaud et caniculaire mois de Juillet où vous êtes dehors/sur la plage/en vacance (rayer la mention inutile) pendant que moi je passe le Code _ **

**Je vais pas vous embêter longtemps juste pour dire que je cherche des surnoms à accoler aux pseudo des demi-dieux et que si vous avez es idées, bah dites les….**

**Sur ce bonne lecture et moi je tente le moins de cinq fautes )**

* * *

**Piper vient de se connecter.**

**Percy :** baptismal !

**Axel :** nan !

**Jason :** Baptismaire !

**Axel :** nan !

**Annabeth :** Baquet !

**Axel :** (toi-même) nan !

**Frank :** Baquetures !

**Axel** (vous comptez faire tout le dictionnaire) nan !

**Reyna :** (oui) Bar !

**Axel :** (ça va être long) nan !

**Piper :** vous êtes encore là-dessus ? o.O

**Piper :** enfin c'est pas important

**Frank :** Baragouin ! (qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)

**Axel :** nan !

**Océane :** c'est trop fort, ça va faire quoi deux jours que vous êtes dessus…

**Axel :** je crois que je vais créer un bot pour répondre à vos propositions…

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** Faignant

**Apollon Chaud comme le Soleil** : ce chat a définitivement une excellente influence sur toi !

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** fermes la !

**Axel :** vous n'avez pas de vous rendre compte à quel point c'est mortellement chiant de vous voir faire ce genre de trucs

**Dionysos « trop la flemme » vient de se connecter**.

**Dionysos « trop la flemme » vient de changer son pseudo en Dionysos Vive le Côte du Chartreux…lol**

**Dionysos Vive le Côte du Chartreux…lol vient de se déconnecter.**

**Axel :**…

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle**:…

**Apollon Chaud comme le Soleil :**…

**Jason :** j'ai trouvé : Morganatique !

**Axel :** de quoi ?

**Jason :** « se dit de l'union d'un prince et d'une femme de condition inférieur »

**Annabeth :** tout à fais ton style…

**Axel :** ahahaha

**Axel :** vous êtes tous très drôle

**Océane :** Axel ?

**Axel :** vi ?

**Océane :** Juste pour te dire que : Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime J'ai cassé ton PC Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime 3

**Piper : **C'est mignon…

**Reyna :** ça va être un massacre

**Jason :** j'ai l'impression que tu y prends plaisir

**Axel :** Moi aussi mon cœur, j'espère juste qu'il est pas inondé ou glacé

**Percy :** Entre ton PC et ma sœur, tu choisis ma sœur…

**Axel :** bien sûr, mon PC n'est que purement matériel

**Jason :** qui êtes-vous ?

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** qu'avez-vous fait d'Axel ?

**Axel :** Annabeth …

Annabeth : ^^

**Axel :** je te hais

**Axel :** ensuite Océane je passerais tout à l'heure

**Axel :** d'abord je dois tuer ma charmante sœur qui n'a absolument pas profité de mon absence pour m'emprunter mon PC…

**Percy :** tu la touche, je te bute

**Axel :** c'est mignon, tant d'amour (t'inquiète je vais juste lui tirer dessus à bout portant, j'aurais même pas besoin de la toucher)

**Jason :** tu es un monstre (mais je t'adore)

**Piper :** puisqu'on parle PC, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi Axel ?

**Axel : **dis toujours

**Piper :** c'est la mort pour accéder au PC avec toutes les pubs qu'il y a…

**Axel :** et ?

**Piper :** tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour les filtrer

**Axel :** je verrais demain, là j'ai un meurtre et une réparation à faire

**Percy :** bon appétit

**Axel vient de se déconnecter (toi aussi…attends WTF ?)**

**Océane :** aucun de vous n'a trouvez le mot magique ?

**Jason vient de se déconnecter (partit feuilleter le dico, au cas où)**

**Percy vient de se déconnecter (je ne perdrais pas :p)**

**Reyna :** Frank, on a une réunion au Sénat dans 5 minutes

**Frank vient de se déconnecter (merdeeeeeee)**

**Reyna vient de se déconnecter (je sens que je bien m'emmerder)**

**Annabeth vient de se déconnecter (je demande l'asile le plus loin possible de lui)**

**Océane vient de se déconnecter (Je vais tenter d'éviter l'homicide imminent****)**

**Piper vient de se déconnecter (bon bah…)**

**Leo vient de se connecter.**

**Leo :** j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

* * *

Un chapitre plus long que le précédent :) je tenais à préciser que tout les mots existent (j'ai ouvert le dico au hasard et choisis les yeux fermés) et...c'est tout, donc bonne semaine au soleil et à bientôt


	14. Chat 13

En ce moment j'ai un gros délire avec les zombies (jeux vidéo, films…) Donc voilà, un chapitre zombifesque …

Pour les curieux en jeux vidéo : si vous ne voulez pas dépenser des millions, je vous conseille : The Witch House (même s'il faut débloquer la seconde fin pour que ce soit vraiment flippant^^=)

; En film : Je vous déconseille World War Z qui est…décevant : le suspense est plat les dialogues inintéressant, les acteurs secondaire sont parfois plus intéressant que les principaux (Note à Etienne : on aurait pu prendre Star Treck (même si c'était fun^^)

**Jason :** Nico aides-nous !

**Nico roi des fantômes :** ?

**Percy :** tu t'y connais en zombie, non ?

**Nico roi des fantômes :** Bah, je suis le fils du dieu de la mort… (Et je vis les ¾ du temps aux enfers)

**Leo :** Shinigami !

**Nico roi des fantômes :** tu as un grave problème toi…

**Jason :** (on n'arrête pas de lui dire) Ce matin, on se lève pour prendre notre petit dèj' et là à le table des Athéna y avait un p****** de zombie assis là-bas !

**Percy :** Et le pire c'est que ça choquait personne !

**Nico roi des fantômes :** o.O et il ressemblait à quoi ?

**Jason :** peau pâle, yeux injectés de sang, valise pour partir en vacances sous les yeux…Un zombie quoi !

**Percy :** il me semble avoir vu un pointe de gris dans ses yeux

**Océane :** et vous avez pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agit ?

**Leo :** même moi je sais qui c'est !

**Nico roi des fantômes :** si même Valdez est au courant -'

**Leo :** hey !

**Axel vient de se connecter.**

**Axel :** 'Tain… Chiron m'a obligé à prendre un repas dehors…

**Leo :** 'lut

**Nico roi des fantômes : **Pour savoir : quel repas ?

**Axel :** (b'jour) petit dèj'

**Percy:** o.O

**Jason:** o.O

**Océane:** xD

**Nico roi des fantômes :** affaire résolu !

**Axel :** ?

**Jason :** t'as un look de zombie de loin…

**Percy :** ça fait combien de siècle que t'as pas vu le soleil ?

**Axel :** j'en sais rien…jai perdu le compte des jours (on est Mardi, non ?)

**Océane :** perdu, Vendredi

**Leo :** au fait tu devais pas régler le prob' de la Reine de Beauté ?

**Axel :** (déjà… quelle année ?) je tiens à mes yeux, alors j'ai dit que tu serais ravie de t'en charger^^

**Leo : '**flure… je crois que je vais pleurer _ ;

**Océane :** 2013 (je tiens à préciser que cet adolescent est au courant de toute les sorties de chaque jeux vidéo dans le monde.)

**Jason :** au fait, où est Annabeth ?

**Axel :** c'est ce que je me demande ?

**Leo : **~moi je sais~ !

**Annabeth vient de se connecter.**

**Axel :** Coucou grande sœur !

**Annabeth vient de se déconnecter (oups:/)**

**Axel :** Camp Jupiter…

**Axel :** ça tombe tréééééés bien !

**Jason : **il me fait peur des fois…

**Percy :** moi tout le temps…

**Nico roi des fantômes :** Je suis en train de me dire que je pourrais devenir détective !

**Percy :** ?

**Axel :** ?

**Jason :** ?

**Océane :** ?

**Leo :** hein ?

**Nico roi des fantômes :** J'ai retrouvé ma sœur disparu(Hazel) trouvé le coupable sans même être présent (zombie) accès à une source de savoir ancienne et illimité (fantômes !) et j'ai trouvé les portes de la mort…

**Nico roi des fantômes :** j'ai même rétabli la lumière sur l'odieux meurtre de ma mère…

**Nico roi des fantômes est devenu Nico détective infernal.**

**Nico détective infernal :** prochaine enquête confié par ma belle-mère : Qui a mangé les cookies dans la cuisine ?

**Nico détective infernal s'est déconnecté (dois mener l'enquête).**

**Jason :** Wahou…

**Axel : **c'est un peu ça.

**Percy :** Je me demande s'il trouverait le mot magique…

**Jason s'est déconnecté (Los Angeles vite !)**

**Percy s'est déconnecté (la porte d'Orphée est plus près)**

**Océane :** je prédis de la pluie pour cette après-midi -'

**Leo :** ?

**Océane :** tu l'as jamais entendu chanter…

**Océane s'est déconnecté (faire chanter son grand-frère avec des vidéo honteuse c'est cool~)**

**Axel :** bon bah, on est plus que tous les deux…

**Leo :** ça te tente un CS…

**Axel s'est déconnecté (prépare toi à perdre !)**

**Leo s'est déconnecté (rêves).**

Je suis en train d'imaginer Nico avec un monocle et une pipe (ne chercher surtout pas à savoir le pourquoi du monocle)…J'écrirais peut-être ses grandes et passionnantes aventures (je vous donne un prologue afin de voir vos réactions) :

_Nico Di Angelo, du haut de ses quinze ans, pouvait se vanter d'avoir accomplie des choses stupéfiantes : invoquer une armée de zombie, survivre à un séjour dans le Tartare, échapper à la colère de sa belle-mère pour avoir saccagé le jardin en jouant avec des chiens des Enfers (il avait failli devenir castra ce jour-là, si son bien aimé papounet n'avait pas eu pitié de lui…). Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça ! _

_ Ca ! Non pas le livre qui lui avait fait détester les clowns à tout jamais (point commun avec son papa : ces êtres était démoniaque !) Non, ça, cette chose qui changerait sa vie à tout jamais, n'était en réalité que des traces de patte venant de la cuisine. Curieux, l'auto-proclamé « roi des fantômes » (« retournes jouer avec Casper » lui avait dit Perséphone lorsqu'elle avait eu connaissance de ce titre) suivit ces fameuses traces et arriva sur les lieux du crime. Et quel crime, mesdames et messieurs ! Quel crime ! Baignant dans un bol de lait, gisait les restes d'un cookie, probablement seul rescapé de sa fournée. Le sang de justicier du jeune Nico Di Angelo ne fit qu'un tour en voyant cette odieuse scène ! D'un air résolu, le poing levé, il proclama : « Le coupable sera retrouvé et châtié, je vous le promet !» Si le cookie aurait pu afficher des émotions, il aurait surement été soulagé, pensa le jeune Nico. Malheureusement, il ne put voir le cookie affichait un air sceptique : qui était cet abruti qui se prenait pour Sherlock Holmes ?_

_Et c'est ainsi que débuta la grande aventure de Nico Di Angelo : Détective Infernal ! dans sa quête de vérité où il trouvera bien plus qu'un simple coupable…_

Alors ? Bien, pas bien ? A continuer, à faire disparaître ?


	15. Chat 14

**Salut à tous en ce charmant -insérer un jour de la semaine quelconque ici- :)... On se rapproche des 50 reviews (plus que 9 \o/)...pour la peine je vais vous dire un secret :) = vous l'apprendrai plus bas :)**

**Sinon j'ai commencé l'écriture de Nico Détective des Enfers qui, à la base, était censé être un truc sérieux mais est rapidement partit en live :/**

* * *

**Leo vient de se connecter.**

**Axel :** t'as fini mon nouveau robot : 3 ?

**Leo :** bonjour à toi aussi…

**Leo :** et non je viens à peine de le commencer…

**Axel :** alors c'est pas une bonne journée ; _;

**Annabeth :** ça coule de source…

**Axel :** toi je t'ai toujours pas pardonné

**Annabeth :** Quel dommage mon cher petit frère tant adoré, moi qui me faisait une joie de te revoir…Je pensais que mon éloignement provoquerait peine et chagrin dans ton pauvre petit cœur… Hélas, trois fois hélas, dire que j'avais prévu le plus des cadeaux à ton attention, mon tant aimé petit frère : Darksiders II

**Axel :** édition Collector 0: ?

**Leo :** il y a des choses qui ne se demandent pas…

**Annabeth :** (tu pourras en parler quand tu arrêteras de nous couper la parole) Yep ^^

**Axel :** Ma chère grande sœur que j'aime plus que le gâteau au chocolat mais moins que les croissants aux amandes (parce qu'il faut pas déconner^^)… Je pense je résumerais toute ma pensée avec cette seule phrase, phrase qui décrira tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, l'amour que dis-je ? Toute la passion, la…(je suis à court de mots) : tu reviens quand ?

**Annabeth :** (toi à court de mots o.O) en même temps que Leo^^

**Axel :** Valdez t'as intérêt à te grouiller

**Leo :** Pk ça ?

**Axel :** parce qu'il y aussi les réparations des bungalows causée par les romains à réparer… Tu peux demander à Chiron de prendre des esclav…romains afin de t'aider dans ta grande quête…

**Leo :** sympa pour eux

**Leo :** Reyna ajoute qu'elle espère que tu cours vite…( avec un sourire flippant)

**Axel :** et que fait-elle chez toi ? (niveau sourire flippant je suis plutôt bon^^)

**Leo : **…

**Percy vient de se connecter.**

**Percy :** Annabeth tu peux venir m'aider pour les exos de maths ?

**Axel :** o.O

**Annabeth : **o.O

**Leo :** selon Reyna = o.O

**Leo :** selon moi = t'es arrivé au bon moment

**Percy** : ?

**Annabeth : **qui êtes-vous ?

**Axel :** Qu'avez-vous fait de Persée Jackson ?

**Leo :** Reyna = Que voulez-vous ?

**Axel :** dis-lui de se connecter…

**Leo **: tu viens de le faire…

**Axel :** Nop, moi je lui ais écris :D

**Leo :** elle dit qu'elle a la flemme…

**Leo :** et ça se prétend préteur après…

**Leo :** Reyna, lâche mon cou je manque d'air

**Percy **: genre le mec, il écrit ça au lieu de supplier pour sa vie…

**Axel :** tiens j'en ai là R…

**Axel :** il t'en faut plus ?

**Annabeth :** R (au cas où)

**Percy :** R…

**Leo :** c'est bon il bouge plus…

**Leo :** c'est Reyna qui parle, Leo est en train d'agoniser sous la table…

**Percy :** agoniser ? Vraiment ?

**Axel :** d'ailleurs, que fait tu chez lui ?

**Annabeth :** c'est vrai ça.

**Leo vient de se déconnecter (fermez là).**

**Axel :** j'ai tout enregistré :p

**Percy vient de se déconnecter (faut que je bosse moi _ ).**

**Annabeth :** il va vraiment pas bien…

**Annabeth vient de se déconnecter (je vais l'aider)**

**Axel :** ~~~Darksiders II~~~

* * *

_**Bonus :**_

**Athéna l'immortelle : **je viens de vérifier mon compte en banque…

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil :** Passionnant…

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** exactement comme il a dit…

**Athéna l'immortelle :** j'ai acheté un jeu à plus de 200 $...soi-disant…

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** ce soir, on va avoir droit à un massacre en règle

**Arès Roi de la Guerre : **Venez nombreux, mesdames et messieurs…

**Zeus Tout Puissant :** enfin il va souffrir

* * *

**Je plains ce pauvre Axel qui va encore tout prendre alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ( pour une fois :D)...Et Percy qui se met à travailler, hum quel est ce mystère ? Nico seras là pour vous aider à le résoudre ;)**

**Sur ce, à bientôt, profiter bien de la plage/montagne/lit...**

**PS: pour le secret...Qui a remarqué que le chapitre 13 parlait de zombie...( quoi vous pensiez que j'allais vous révéler le mot magique ? Mais quelle idée saugrenue...c'est mon joker, si vous n'êtes pas sage :p)**


	16. Chat 15

**Hello tout le monde, et oui encore un chapitre de ce chat la même semaine, encore sur les zombies...**

**Bref, plus que 4 reviews et on a les 50 ! Sauf que j'ai pas envie de faire juste le cinquantième qui a un cadeau, nan le 49ème et 51ème y auront le droit aussi :)**

**Voici la liste des prix: **

**49ème = le fameux mot magique ;)**

** 50ème = un OS/drabble sur les persos de son choix, y compris mes OCs !**

** 51ème = la future enquête de ce bon Nico !**

**Si jamais le 49ème est un Guest, je n'aurais aucun moyen de lui fournir le mot magique, donc dépêchez vous, il n'y en auras pas pour tout le monde :) **

**Sur ce Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Athéna l'immortelle vient de se connecter.**

**Axel:** Goodbye my lover.

**Axel:** Goodbye my friend.

**Axel:** You have been the one for me!

**Percy:** je veux que tu saches qu'on est tous avec toi…

**Jason :** yep…

**Annabeth :** Freddy restera dans nos cœurs à jamais…

**Athéna l'immortelle :** ?

**Axel :** tu es venu pour les funérailles toi aussi…

**Axel :** merci, je suis sûr que Freddy aurait apprécié…

**Athéna l'immortelle :** pour commencer

**Athéna l'immortelle :** qui est ce Freddy ? Ensuite

**Athéna l'immortelle :** Explique-moi pourquoi 200 $ ont été crédité de mon compte

**Annabeth:** 'man!

**Axel:** ALORS C'EST CA!

**Athéna l'immortelle :** tu me parles sur un aut…

**Axel :** TU NE T'INTERESSE QU'A TOI ! CA A TOUJOURS ETE COMME CA ! TU ME DEGOUTE ! CA TE TUERAIS DE T'INTERESSER UN PEU AUX AUTRES ?

**Axel vient de se déconnecter (ESPECE D'E-E-EGOÏSTE !).**

**Piper :** pourquoi il a pas été banni ?

**Annabeth :** les grands mystères de ce chat…

**Nico détective infernal :** Je suis sur une autre affaire là…

**Nico détective infernal :** transmettez mes condoléances à Axel !

**Nico détective infernal vient de se déconnecter (le crime ne prend jamais de vacances).**

**Axel vient de connecter.**

**Axel vient de changer son pseudo en « Freddy tu me manque ».**

**Freddy tu me manque :** tu prêterais un peu plus attention au gens qui t'entoure, tu saurais qui est Freddy…

**Freddy tu me manque :** Alors ne viens pas m'ennuyer avec ce jeu à 200 $...

**Athéna l'immortelle :** bien, bien…

**Athéna l'immortelle :** mais c'est qui FREDDY ?

**Freddy tu me manque :** jure le Styx !

**Athéna l'immortelle :** c'est fait, t'as entendu le coup de tonnerre.

**Freddy tu me manque a changé son pseudo en « Axel ».**

**Axel :** Freddy c'est juste un pixel mort

**Axel :** ah bah non !

**Athéna l'immortelle :** pardon ?

**Axel :** il est de retour…Freddy tu m'as manqué !

**Axel :** Claude et Serge était vraiment inquiet

**Reyna :** rassurez-moi, il a pas donné un nom à tous ses pixels ?

**Leo :** si !

**Axel :** AHHHHH !

**Percy :** Quoi ?

**Axel :** si Freddy est mort puis est revenu à la vie, alors c'est un pixel mort-vivant…

**Annabeth :** oh mon dieu !

**Axel :** alors il va tenter de contaminer toute les autres pixels…

**Axel** : Claude vient de s'éteindre

**Axel :** C'est trop tard, il est de retour…..

**Leo :** xD met les en quarantaines.

**Athéna l'immortelle** : vous êtes sérieux là ?

**Reyna :** alors tu t'en sors ?

**Axel :** Serge et Guillaume

**Axel :** Patrick et Sébastien

**Axel :** Leo et Reyna…

**Axel :** ils sont tous devenu des « pixibies » !

**Leo :** Très drôle -'

**Reyna :** oui je trouve aussi !

Axel : heureusement j'ai pu sauver votre fille =Leyna !

**Reyna :** o/O' t'es sérieux là…

**Axel :** nan…

**Leo :** ah !

**Axel :** j'ai pas pu la sauver !

**Jason :** lol

**Percy:** \o/

**Axel :** mon ordi est contaminé ; _ ;

**Plus tard :**

**Axel :** je sais ça été très méchant de ma part et je m'en excuse…

**Athéna l'immortelle :** encore heureux

**Axel :** mais tu peux me faire ça !

**Annabeth :** résigne-toi Axel !

**Axel :** toi fermes-là !

**Axel :** écoute ! je vais faire tout ce que tu veux en échange mais ne me fais pas ça !

**Annabeth :** c'est vrai que c'est un peu abusé…

**Athéna l'immortelle :** écoutes ton frère toi !

**Athéna l'immortelle :** tout ce je que veux, hein ?

**Athéna l'immortelle :** Je veux que fasse quelque chose pour moi à tous les autres dieux !

**Axel :** quoi donc…

**Athéna l'immortelle a envoyé « voici ta mission !» à Axel.**

**Axel :** o.O

**Axel :** Sérieusement ?

**Athéna l'immortelle :** oui !

**Axel :** Maman je t'adore !

**Axel vient de se déconnecter (ça va être grandiose !).**

**Athéna l'immortelle** : il a pas compris que c'était une punition…

**Annabeth :** laisse-moi devinez

**Annabeth :** Zeus va se mettre en pétard et exploser son PC

**Athéna l'immortelle :** c'est ça !

**Annabeth :** Le temps qu'il commande d'autres pièces, on aura la paix !

**Athéna l'immortelle : **BINGO !

**Athéna l'immortelle a été bannis par Axel's Bot (trop de majuscule !).**

**Annabeth :** ah… il a rétablie son bot.

* * *

**Sur ce site faire le moindre smiley c'est la mort ! Donc voici les smileys qui n'ont pas réussi à être généré correctement !**

** " -' " qui le smiley sceptique (deux tirets au lieu d'un )**

**" o/O' " qui est le smiley rougit (trois slash au lieu d'un )**

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous aimez cette histoire pixbies !**

**Alors à plus.**


	17. Chat 16

**Salut à tous ! *évite la tomate pour se prendre la pastèque en pleine poire* désolé pour le retard, mais je commence un peu à sécher niveau vanne :/ ! Donc je pense qu'il n'y aura plus que 2-3 chapitres ;_;...**

**J'en profite pour dire que le 2ème chapitre de Nico détective avance plutôt bien, et je réitère l'annonce faîtes dans "Connerie" qui à manifestement été ignoré: une fois DC fini, je me relancerait dans HP avec un nouveau projet où les aventures se déroulent en 2080^^ Bien entendu "Nico Détective Infernal " continueras toujours :)  
**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Percy :** Je m'ennuie…

**Piper:** je crois qu'on a tous compris au bout de la 131ème fois…

**Percy :** je m'ennuie…

**Axel :** Perce, tu le dis encore une fois, et je te bannis…

**Percy :** je me languis d'une telle longueur temporelle…

**Annabeth** : …

**Axel :** ghvd !

**Jason :** ?

**Océane :** il vient de s'écraser la tête contre son clavier…

**Reyna :** je crois que tu l'exaspère Percy.

**Leo :** qui ne gonfle-t-il pas à répéter ça depuis tout à l'heure.

**Annabeth :** C'est une question piège c'est ça ?

**Percy :** merci, sympa…

**Axel :** ma têteeeee...

**Annabeth:** faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper…

**Reyna :** sinon Percy va tous nous rendre fou

**Percy :** ah ah

**Percy :** c'est moi où Leo à une mauvaise influence sur toi ?

**Leo :** c'est toi

**Jason :** et c'est plutôt ce chat qui a une mauvaise influence…

**Axel** : voilà

A**nnabeth** : ?

**Axel :** ça devrait vous occuper suffisamment longtemps…

**Quizz vient d'être installé.**

**Jason :** uh ?

**Quizz :** _L'île de Taïwan se trouve dans la mer :_

**Leo :** Sympa ça…

**Quizz :** _Faux ! Plus que 25 secondes._

**Reyna :** dans la mer de Chine !

**Quizz :** _Bravo Reyna. 1 bonne réponse !_

**Percy :** t'inquiète Valdez, elle te donnera des cours privé de géo…

**Leo :** tagle

**Axel** : à partir de maintenant tu l'appelle « maîtresse » et tu lui demande l'autorisation pour tout !

**Leo :** genre…

**Reyna :** tu n'as pas demandé l'autorisation pour parler…

**Océane :** il va falloir te punir…

**Quizz : **_Lancier dans les armées allemandes, autrichiennes, polonaises et russes ?_

**Percy :** Ulhan !

**Quizz :** _Bravo Percy. 1 bonne réponse !_

**Percy** : Valdez, pour les cours d'Histoire je pourrais t'aider )

**Leo :** comment tu sais ça ?

**Percy :** moyen mnémotechnique :p

**Percy :** « en tant qu'Hulan, il faisait mal ! » )

**Axel :** XD

**Jason :** XD

**Annabeth :** les garçons…

**Reyna :** j'ai compris aussi…:/

**Océane :** vous éclairez ma lanterne quand vous voulez, hein =X

**Percy :** tu prononces « Ulane » pas vrai petite sœur…

**Annabeth :** il faut le dire avec le son « lent »

**Océane :** c'est bon j'ai compris…

**Quizz :** _Quel animal grogne ou gronde ?_

**Axel** : Héra !

**Annabeth :** +1

**Piper :** +1

**Quizz :** _Faux ! Plus que 20 secondes._

**Reyna :** +1

**Percy : +**1

**Leo** : +2

**Océane: **vous êtes méchant!

**Jason **: mais tellement juste !

**Quizz : **_le temps est écoulé ! La Bonne réponse était : l'Ours !_

**Percy :** c'est excellent !

**Jason :** grave ! Allez hop question suivante !

**Quizz :** _vent d'ouest généralement doux ?_

**Piper :** zephir !

**Quizz :** _Faux ! Plus que 30 secondes._

**Piper :** Zephir !

**Quizz :** _Faux ! Plus que 27 secondes._

**Piper :** Zéphir !

**Quizz :** _Faux ! Plus que 20 secondes_

**Axel : **tu vas piquer crise je crois

**Leo :** Zéphyr !

**Quizz **: _Bravo Leo. 1 bonne réponse._

**Piper :** *PAN*

**Leo :** ^^

**Quizz :** _Qui a remporté le tour de France en 1934 ?_

**Leo :** c'est quoi cette question ? o_O

**Quizz :** _Indice : ***ne_

**Percy :** plus vite !

**Jason :** magne !

**Quizz :** _Bravo Jason. 1 bonne réponse._

**Leo :** o.O

**Piper :** o.O'

**Jason :** ^^'

* * *

**Athéna l'immortelle : **et là, je lui dis « non mais tu ne peux pas ! 17 écrans c'est beaucoup trop » puis il m'a lancé un regard, style « t'es sérieuse là ? »

**Athéna l'immortelle : **je sais plus quoi faire avec lui ! J'ai tout essayé : être compréhensible, terrifiante,… je l'ai puni je ne sais combien de fois et à chaque fois, il s'en sort !

**Athéna l'immortelle : **alors là je jette l'éponge ! J'en peux plus…

**Athéna l'immortelle : **t'en pense quoi ?

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air : **:{ ) = ce smiley à une moustache

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air : **Désolé trompé de fenêtre…

**Athéna l'immortelle : **:'(

* * *

**Qui à dit que vous n'appreniez rien sur ce site ? :) Maintenat vous êtes sûr de retenir ce qu'est un "Uhlan"**

**Le smiley à moustache appartient à RAFStyleProject**

**Et les questions ont été trouvé sur DTC.**

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu...**


	18. Chat 17

**Désolé pour la lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngue absence sur cette fic... mais je commence vraiment à sécher niveau vanne :/. Je pense q'il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre (dans un mois environ), parce que... parce que j'ai pas envie de tourner en rond dans les vannes !**

**Le prochain chapitre de Nico Détective Infernal est en cours d'écriture... et j'ai réfléchit à un nouveau concept! (pas si nouveau que ça en fait)... **

**Je m'explique : On connait tout les demi-dieux a travers ce que Riordan à écrit... mais leurs secrets/leurs vie de tout les jours/etc. On ne les connait pas ! C'est là qu'intevient "l'Interview Romane D'Océane !" où Océane vous fait découvrir la vie des sangs mêlées à travers une série d'interview !**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Oui (tapez votre voisin de gauche !) ? Jamais (tapez l'auteur ! ) ?**

**Enfin, bref... Bonne Lecture :p**

* * *

**Leo vient de se connecter.**

**Leo** : et bah…

**Leo :** c'est plutôt calme, ici…

**Leo :** où sont les autres ?

**Leo** : je sais pas.

**Leo :** merde j'ai confondu mon message avec un autre : /

**Leo :** (ça veut rien dire mais je me comprend…)

**Percy vient de se connecter.**

**Annabeth vient de se connecter. **

**Jason vient de se connecter.**

**Océane vient de se connecter.**

**Piper vient de se connecter.**

**Axel vient de se connecter.**

**Axel :** Océane, dégèles la porte.

**Océane :** non tu vas frapper Chiron.

**Axel :** mais non !

**Leo:** ?

**Axel :** je vais le torturer, lui faire passer en boucle « Nyan Cat » !

**Axel :** JE VAIS LE FAIRE SOUFFRIR COMME JAMAIS !

**Percy :** je vais t'aider !

**Annabeth :** toi tu restes où t'es !

**Percy :** oui m'dame…

**Jason :** ah le soumis !

**Piper :** Jason fermes là…

**Jason :** d'accord…

**Percy :** (tu disais ?!)

**Jason** : (tagle !)

**Annabeth :** c'est pas parce que vous écrivait entre parenthèse qu'on ne peut pas lire…

**Leo :** bonjour à vous aussi !

**Axel :** La Ferme !

**Jason** : sale traître !

**Percy** : nous adresse même pas la parole !

**Leo** : oooooooooooook…

**Océane** : attends je t'explique

**Leo :** je suis tout ouïe

**Océane :** Chiron nous a proposer une randonnée doublé d'une chasse au trésor « grandeur nature ».

**Piper :** sur le coup on n'a pas fait gaffe au « grandeur nature ».

**Annabeth :** c'est une grosse erreur.

**Océane :** il s'est mis d'accord avec Hadès afin d'avoir des monstres des Enfers…

**Océane :** du Tartare aussi…

**Annabeth :** du coup on s'est retrouvé à crapahuté dans la forêt à subir les commentaires d'Axel, les disputes Jason-Percy sur la race d'un arbre

**Annabeth :** d'ailleurs ils avaient tort tous les deux…

**Annabeth :** c'était un hêtre:/

**Piper :** entre Axel : qui ne veut que le trésor, Percy : qui ne sait pas lire une carte, et Jason : qui s'est découvert une passion pour les écureuils (jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre un arbre)

**Percy :** à croire que vous étiez parfaites vous aussi…

**Jason :** entre Océane qui chantait pour ne pas s'ennuyer (et attirer les monstres), Annabeth qui se disputer (encore) avec son frère, et Piper qui me suppliait de la porter…

**Piper :** ah tu m'entendais en fait…

**Leo :** bref, continuez…

**Océane :** on est tombé sur le premier indice : un coffre qui ne s'ouvre que lorsqu'on a résolu les énigmes…

**Océane :** Axel s'est un plaisir de le cracker…

**Annabeth :** et a trouvé judicieux de ne rien nous dire et de nous laissait galérer…

**Percy :** d'ailleurs c'était amusant de vous voir galérer pendant que nous cherchions le deuxième indice.

**Océane :** bref, on a réunis les trois indice, buter les monstres de garde, j'ai perdu une chaussure, Piper s'est foulée la cheville, Annabeth est tombé sur Percy dans un ravin : ils ont tous les deux un œil au beurre noire…

**Océane :** Jason s'est mangé un arbre en voulant voir les écureuils de plus près, et Axel s'est fait fauché par la branche d'un arbre…

**Annabeth :** je vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès^^

**Percy :** ton smiley de décrédibilise…

**Piper :** malgré tout ça, on est arrivé au point de rendez du trésor, on a éclaté les monstres

**Percy :** on a ouvert le coffre : vide !

**Jason :** non y avait un mot : « Derrière vous ! Kekekeke (c'est un rire)»

**Annabeth :** on s'est retournés pour se retrouver face à Hadès qui se foutait de notre gueule avant de lâcher son armée sur nous…

**Piper :** armée, armée… c'est vite dit… de toute manière ils se sont tous enfuis en voyant l'état de l'un d'entre nous…

**Percy :** Axel était tellement flippant : un faux sourire, une veine au niveau de la tempe, ses mains serrant sur ses flingues…

**Jason :** on aurait pu mettre un panneau « Je suis très, très, très, très énervé, alors foutez moi la paix » que ça aurait pas eu le même effet !

**Océane :** bof, vous auriez dû voir lorsqu'il s'est fait arnaquer par Gaïa i mois… j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser sa tour )

**Leo :** « sa tour » ?

**Océane** **:** bah oui… BlancheRuine, vous savez ?

**Jason :** BlancheRuine ? Comme la société la plus influente du monde occidental ? O.O

**Percy : **Atta… son nom de famille c'est pas BlancheRuine justement ?

**Océane :** bah si !

**Océane :** oups =X il m'avait dit de pas en parler…^^'

**Axel** : on en discutera plus tard !

**Axel :** grande sœur, où est la sortie de gaz de la Grande Maison ?

**Annabeth :** troisième salle sur ta gauche quand tu entre dans le sous-sol.

**Annabeth :** pourquoi ?

**Axel :** merci . Percy, c'est quoi le chemin le plus rapide pour aller aux Enfers.

**Percy** : la porte d'Orphée )

**Axel :** Leo, je t'emprunte : un briquet/ deux bombe de feu grec/ et une débroussailleuse…

**Axel vient de se déconnecter** **(un dieu de la mort aura un look…mortel prochainement !)**

**Annabeth :** merde je viens de comprendre !

**Annabeth :** Reviens ! Abruti !

**Percy :** trop tard

**Jason :** ça brûle bien la pierre…

**Piper** : de toute façon on le rattrape à la porte d'Orphée

**Leo :** il sait pas chanté

**Océane :** la porte risque de s'ouvrir juste pour ne plus l'entendre justement

**Percy :** oh un centaure en flamme ^^ !

**Leo :** faites un vœu XD

**Jason :** vengeance \o/

**Océane :** j'ai envie de viande de cheval à point !

**Annabeth :** Océane !

**Leo :** sadique !

**Océane :** je sors avec Axel… tu t'attendais à quoi ? :p

**Leo :**^o^

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** ça sent le cheval…

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** nouvelle expression pour dire qu'on est mal ?

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil :** nan ça sent vraiment le cheval !

**Athéna l'immortelle :** Je lui avais demandé d'emmerdé Chiron au maximum, pas d'ouvrir un kebab .

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** j'ai faim :p

**Poséidon le Plus Cool et le Plus Sympa :** atta… c'est ça le fichier « voici ta mission » ? Celui qui va faire punir Axel ?

**Athéna l'immortelle** : ouais ]:D

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air :** (c'est quoi ton smiley ?)

**Poséidon le Plus Cool et le Plus Sympa** : et il t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il pouvait te balancer ?

**Athéna l'immortelle** : (un diable…) je suis sa mère.

**Poséidon le Plus Cool et le Plus Sympa** : t'es sûre ? parce que je crois pas que ça pèse bien lourd comme argument….

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** (la vache o.O ! faut de l'imagination)

**Hermès Libre Comme l'Air** : (j'allais le dire )

**Athéna l'immortelle** : (la ferme !) tu verras :p


	19. Chat 18

**Un chapitre plus court pour deux raison :la première est que vous allez avoir la seconde partie de ce chapitre, ce qui vous fait un chapitre supplémentaire. La seconde est exiplique plus bas…**

**Profitez de ce chapitre car vous n'en aurez pas d'autre avant un moment.**

* * *

**Annabeth :** Alors cette rentrée ? :3

**Percy :** rho ça va, Mlle l'architecte en chef du palais de l'Olympe…

**Océane :** hyper-méga-trop-génial !

**Piper :** Sympa, je suis avec Jason…

**Axel :** Comment veut-tu que la rentrée ce passe bien ?

**Axel :** (surtout avec moi^^)

**Percy** : lol !

**Jason :** ouais génial !

**Jason :** Leo, faut que tu viennes j'en peux plus mec !

**Piper :** ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Leo :** je peux pas mec, je suis trop pris dans mes réparations…

**Reyna** : depuis que est là, j'ai l'impression que le boulot avance au ralentit !

**Nico Détective Infernal :** la rentrée ? C'est quoi ?

**Jason :** tu ne comptes pas laissez tomber ce nick à la con ? -'

**Nico Détective Infernal :** jamais ! c'est ma marque de fabrique… :p

**Axel :** pourquoi je suis pas dans ta classeuuuuuuuh ?

**Axel :** oups, il était censé être un « mp » ?

**Océane :** t'avais qu'a bosser l'année dernière…

**Axel vient de se déconnecter (dois modifier les classes depuis la salle informatique, moi :p).**

**Percy :** attends ! C'est quoi un « mp » ?

**Jason :** ouais comme il a dit l'autre : c'est quoi ?

**Reyna :** MP ou Message Privée s'utilise lorsqu'on veut parler en seul à seul avec quelqu'un sans que les autres ne le voient.

**Piper** : oki ! Tu t'y connais vachement dis-moi. Leo t'aurais-t-il donné des cours ?

**Reyna :** tu insinue que je ne sais pas me débrouiller seul ?

**Reyna a été déconnecté.**

**Piper a été déconnecté.**

**Percy a été déconnecté.**

**Jason a été déconnecté.**

**Océane a été déconnecté.**

**Z :** P-P-Pentakill \o/

**Leo :** qu'est ce qui passe ?

**Annabeth :** j'ai l'air d'en savoir quelque chose ?

**Z : **m**** je vous avais complétement oublié…

**Nico Détective Infernal : **je suis là aussi !

**Annabeth :** mais quel con…. !

**Nico Détective Infernal a été déconnecté.**

**Annabeth a été déconnecté.**

**Leo a été déconnecté.**

**Z est maintenant connu sous le nom d'Hermès Libre Comme L'Air.**

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle vient de se connecter.**

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil vient de se connecter.**

**Poséidon le Plus Cool et le Plus Sympa vient de connecter.**

**Athéna l'Immortelle vient de se connecter.**

**Hermès Libre Comme L'Air : **ça vous ira ?

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil :** impec' mon frère )

**Poséidon le Plus Cool et le Plus Sympa :** t'es sûr qu'il ne nous aura pas ?

**Athéna l'Immortelle** : aucun souci, j'ai bloqué l'historique avec l'aide d'Héphaïstos, on a créé un nouveau langage crypté.

**Athéna l'Immortelle** : il pourra le décrypter en deux jours et vingt-trois heures.

**Artémis Chasseresse Immortelle :** aurais-tu perdu ton pavé numérique, ma sœur ?

**Apollon Chaud Comme le Soleil** : lol !

**Hermès Libre Comme L'Air :** j'ai hâte de voir comment ils vont se débrouiller

**Poséidon le Plus Cool et le Plus Sympa :** je vais préparer le pop-corn ;)

* * *

**Alors, voilà un chapitre plus court que d'habitude, peut-être qu'avec ça j'aurais des réactions. Oui, des reviews si vous préférez, je sais que les cours ont repris mais je doute que vous ayez tous éteins vos PC au même moment afin de suivre assidûment le cours… Oui, je fais mon coup de gueule, vous vous ne rendez pas compte de ce qu'est d'écrire un chapitre de DC : Je dois trouvez les idées, les organisées, parfois les supprimer, je dois trouver quelques phrases chocs, je dois en supprimez (tout ça est nettement moins simple qu'aux chapitres !) ! Donc, je vous emmerde peut-être, mais ça fai quand même plaisir de recevoir un simple mot d'encouragement, même un message disant que tu n'aimes pas (même si précise pourquoi dans le dernier cas !).**

**Donc le chapitre prochain paraitra quand j'en aurais envie ! Dans une semaine ou un mois ! Puisque vous avez l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre !**

**Et ce message s'applique pour toute mes fics, y compris celle qui ne sont pas sur Percy Jackson, je comprends que vous n'apprécier peut-être pas mais signalez-le.J'essaye d'en faire sur des sujets que tout le monde connait.**

**Morfin (pas content et le montre avec un smiley **** …)**

**PS : comme c'est bientôt la fin dîtes-moi si voulez un chapitre bonus avec tous ce qui ne convenait pas à Demigod Chat !**


End file.
